


Mad (For Nothing)

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Based on Ne-yo's song Mad, FML Yugyeom killed me today, GOT7 is coming back !!!, I didn't proofread it thoroughly, I may have to change the rating ..., Insecurity, M/M, This transitioning from a Neyo song fic to Rihanna and Neyo, excuse my emotional constipation, not gonna put a lot of tags cuz it'll ruin the fic, you need to listen to the song while reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: Listen to Mad by Ne-yo while reading.They're basically both mad for nothing . They argue ... yeah ... read it ... or don't ... idc ... I just really needed to let out my emotional constipation .





	1. Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the best thing to do when you're arguing with a love one is to step back and walk away for a minute .

Jaebum sits staring at Jinyoung in disbelief from their bed. _What are you thinking?_ Pain, anger, and disbelief reflect brightly back at him from Jinyoung's hardened brown eyes.

 

Five minutes of glaring at each other seemed like a lifetime long. Both of them not speaking because they both know it'll eventually escalate to a shouting match. It's Jinyoung that breaks the silence between them.

 

"Where were you all night, Jaebum?" Jinyoung asks him again. It's a question Jinyoung asks Jaebum every time he comes back later than he expects.

 

"I told you already," Jaebum starts, "I was at the office clearing things up with Jackson, so there wouldn't be any snags in this deal," he says, loosens his tie from around his neck, frustrated.

 

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you weren't in the office because I called and Jackson answered. He said you had left hours ago, so where were you, Jae-..." Jinyoung shouts at him.

 

"Are you keeping tabs on me? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jaebum's voice booms over Jinyoung's, drowning out the rest of his words. "Don't you trust me?"

 

From there the argument plunges from bad to worst, Jaebum shouting at Jinyoung and Jinyoung screaming back at him. They would argue until their voices were raw from overuse. Argue until they fall into a place neither of them want back down from. They argue until they longer know what they were arguing about to begin with. Neither one listening to the other. Neither one letting go. They're fighting a war, but neither of them are winning. Eventually, Jinyoung starts to cry and Jaebum leaves the room to lay awake on the couch.

 

When the quietness of the living room envelopes him, he lets frustrated tears overcome him. His sobs wracking his frame. He loves Jinyoung completely, even in his frustration, anger, and pain. He loves him even in his insecure state. He loves him so much, he refuses to go to bed still mad at Jinyoung.

 

 _Where had we gone wrong? What happened to working things out? What happened to not going to bed mad at each other? When did Jinyoung start feeling insecure in their relationship? Why are we fighting over nothing? Why is he accusing me of things I would never do like he already knows?_ These thoughts plague Jaebum in the quiet, emptiness of the living room.

 

 _Why is he keeping secrets from me? When did he start lying to me? Is he sleeping with someone in the office? Is it Mark? Youngjae? Bambam? This isn't how love is supposed to go!_  Jinyoung wonders frantically, curled into a ball on their bed.

 

Jaebum knows that sometimes it's gonna bumpy and that there will be rainy days in their relationship. He knows their relationship isn't perfect or how good it's gonna be, but he doesn't want to go to bed mad at Jinyoung. He doesn't want _Jinyoung_ going to bed angry at him. Inhaling deeply, he stumbles his way back into their bedroom.

 

Fresh tears prickle at his eyes again when Jinyoung startles up in bed to look at him. His heart clenches at Jinyoung's tear stained and pain-stricken face. He lets his tears take their toll again. He runs to Jinyoung and pulls him into a tight embrace.

 

"Jinyoung, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please stop crying. You know I don't like seeing you cry. I need you to trust me, okay, baby? I love you and only you. Please, please stop crying," Jaebum cries against his head. "I don't want you going to sleep mad at me. Can you forgive me for shouting at you? Can you forgive me for questioning your motives? Can we make up now, cause I can't sleep with you mad at me." Desperation is evident in his strain voice.

 

Jinyoung clutches at his shirt just as desperately, sobbing. He nods his head, looking up to meet Jaebum's eyes. The pain in his eyes reassures him that the argument they just had was nothing. They can fuss and fight as much as they want, but as long as everything is alright before they go to sleep, their love for one another can overcome anything. Reaching up to cup Jaebum's face in his hands, he pulls the other down to kiss him softly. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

❧

Later that night after Jaebum falls asleep exhausted from crying with Jinyoung in his arms, Jinyoung looks at his quiet sleeping form in their bed, clutching a pillow he had put in place of his body, he lets more tears fall. He watches the small serene smile on Jaebum's face. Reddish brown hair falling softly, framing his face. His chiseled jaw that juts out when he's angry is now relaxed. Twin moles above his left eye making him look innocent as hell, but Jinyoung knows better. Jaebum was the best of both worlds. Cute, but every inch a man. Jaded, but soft on the inside. He was the devil in an angel's disguise, but an angel in the devil's disguise when he was angry.

 

He loves Jaebum too much. He loves Jaebum completely. He loves Jaebum so much it hurts and that why he needs to leave. He can't take it anymore. Insecurity and uncertainty has been clutching at his heart tighter and tighter everyday as Jaebum comes home later than the day before. Working has become more important to him than Jinyoung, but Jinyoung can't fault him. He works hard for the both of them to live comfortably. He can't be the one to hinder Jaebum. He doesn't want Jaebum to wake up one day and resent him.

 

With that thought, he lifts himself from the armchair opposite of their bed and moves to quietly open the closet. He pulls out the bag he had packed earlier that day and closes it. He walks to the bedroom door and with one last look at Jaebum sleeping, he walks out.

❧

When Jaebum wakes up minutes later, he knows it before he even starts to frantically search for Jinyoung around the house. He shouts and screams Jinyoung's name hoarsely only for the silence in the house to echo back at him. His vision long blurred by his tears. _Jinyoung is gone m_. Those three words start to ring in his ears loudly.

 

Flinging the front door open, Jaebum stumbles down the porch step before his legs give out under him and he falls to his knees in a puddle of water. The rain that falls around him soaks his clothes, but he doesn't care. _Jinyoung is gone._  He stays there unable to pick himself up as his world comes crashing down on him completely. The last thought on his mind are those three words before darkness consumes him,  _Jinyoung is gone._


	2. Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft Neyo 
> 
> Its been months and for some reason , Jinyoung can't over Jaebum . 
> 
> It's a short chapter but it's building .

It's been three months now since Jinyoung walked out on Jaebum, and the memories of the good times still plays and replays repeatedly in his mind, like pictures of an old movie. Reminding him that his heart still belonged to Jaebum, and he hates it.

He hates that he loves Jaebum as much as he does. He more than hates it. He despises it. He also hates that he needs Jaebum as much as he does. In fact, he can't stand it that his face still cracks into tiny smiles at the thought of Jaebum. Remembering all the silly things Jaebum did just to see him smile, and he forgets for a minute that he's supposed to move on from Jaebum. He forgets that he's supposed to just hate Jaebum, and he smiles brightly at the find thoughts.

Jinyoung is broken out of his revelry by the vibrations of his phone against Yugyeom's kitchen counter, and he rolls his eyes heavenwards. He doesn't have to look at his phone to know that it's Jaebum.

He's been ignoring Jaebum's everyday texts and calls, never really having the heart to block Jaebum's number entirely. He waits. He waits until the end of the day to crawl into the queen-size bed in Yugyeom's guest room to count the number of times Jaebum calls him and scrutinize each lengthy text.

Only then does he open the flood gates of tears that pound against the dam throughout the day. He cries until his eyes are too swollen to open and he has to muffle his screams in his pillow. He cries until his whole body is shaking from exhaustion, nose running, and he's gasping for precious oxygen. He cries until his head is pounding from the lack of it.

He cries until he's too mad and the anger at Jaebum, who is "giving him time to clear his head," finally comes to save him out of the abyss of pain he's in. He knows that all it will take is one sudden, but heated kiss from Jaebum to forget that he's upset and Jinyoung won't remember what he did.

Jaebum always knew exactly what to do, so Jinyoung won't be mad at him for too long, and Jinyoung knows it wrong. But Jaebum knew just how to touch him in a certain way, so that Jinyoung wouldn't want to fuss and fight anymore. Jinyoung despises that he adores Jaebum so much.

He hates how much he loves Jaebum. Hates how much he _needs_  Jaebum because he can't let Jaebum go, and Jaebum knows how much power he has on Jinyoung. He's the only one that can make Jinyoung laugh so hard he doubles over. It's not fair that he loves Jaebum as much as he does.

He loves Jaebum uncontrollably. It's beyond what's considered reasonable. He loves Jaebum so much it hurts just to think about it, much less feel it. Maybe, just maybe one day that power won't be as strong. Some day Jaebum's magic won't affect him, and his kiss won't make him weak.

It's a weak thought and Jinyoung knows it because no one in this world knows him like Jaebum does. He knows it because his fingers are now hovering over that call over that red button where it was once green. He knows it when he hears Jaebum hollering his name hoarsely from the speaker. He knows it when he puts the phone to his ear and offers a weak "Hi." He knows it when he follows that statement with "I wanna come home."


	3. So Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to So Sick by Neyo
> 
> Jaebum Post-Break Up : We got Jinyoung's side of the story . Now it's Jaebum's turn . 
> 
> Another short chapter

Jaebum is sick. Sick of love songs. Sick of this house. Sick of crying. Sick of thoughts of Jinyoung.

It's been three months and Jaebum _still_ hasn't changed the answering machine since Jinyoung left him alone in their three bedroom, three bath family house. Jinyoung's dream house. He's really doesn't want to change it either. A part of him was still holding out for Jinyoung to come back. He knows he's stronger than this.

But for now though, the answering machine that sits on an end table beside the armchair he's sitting in is telling him that they can't come to the phone. It may not make any sense because Jinyoung walked out on him, but his deep, soft melodic voice is the reason Jaebum hasn't change it. With Jinyoung refusing to answer any of his calls and texts, it's the only way Jaebum is able to listen to the voice that calms his heart anymore. He knows it ridiculous, but it's the only way he can stay away from Jinyoung and give him time.

It was their tradition anyways. Every holiday they would change it. Change it to a song they loved. Change it to a song that fit them. Change it to a song that fit the season. That is until Jaebum started changing himself. Until it was easier for Jaebum to stay in the office late and catch a quick drink from the corner bar around the block before slipping back into his office and crashing on the leather couch only to remember that Jinyoung would be waiting up for him. Until Jaebum became too busy and too exhausted to even crawl through the front door after normal working hours. Until it got easier for him to lie about his whereabouts, so Jinyoung wouldn't pester him about feeling neglected.

He's supposed to fix the calendar too. It's still marked July 15th, their anniversary, almost a month after they first met. Jinyoung is no longer here with him, so there's no anniversary to celebrate. Jinyoung never forgets their anniversary. He always wanted to celebrate twice. Once on the day they met and once in their anniversary. Jaebum always found it cheesy, but low key liked the attention Jinyoung was always willing to give him.

He's so fed up with all his thoughts of Jinyoung, and all their memories. It's come to a point where he hates every love song that plays on the radio, but he also can't help listening to every one of them to the end. Every love song reminds him of Jinyoung and what they used to be. Some were slow and some were sad. The slow ones always bring him back to the beginning, when they were happier. The sad ones brought the rain of tears that made him wish Jinyoung was still there with him. It was the combination of slow and sad that made him wonder why he hasn't turned off the radio that's been playing from the entertainment center all day and night.

All he wants is to be left alone. He doesn't want to think about Jinyoung's cute eye smiles that crinkled the muscles at the corner of his eyes! He doesn't want to think about their plans of adopting a cute little bundle of joy. He wants to let go of it all... So, he gets up and turns off the radio. _No more_  he tells himself. _No more tears._

Then he hears his phone playing that familiar tune. The tune that always made his heart lift to heights because he knew who was on the other side. The tune that had also made the knots in his stomach tighten because he knew he was in for a lecture. The tune that is now making him panic. _Should I pick it up? Of course! It's Jinyoung!_

He runs for it and catches it in time before the last ring. "Jinyoung? Jinyoung! Please answer me, baby!"

"Hi..." comes the choked out response. "I wanna come home."

"I'm on my way, okay? Where are you? I'm bringing you home, baby! I'll be there no matter what."

_Jinyoung is coming back, and this time I'm not letting him go._


	4. Love The Way You Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks . The end of the series . Are you ready ? I hope you are . I cried so many times writing it . 
> 
> Listen to Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna ft Eminem . I REPEAT PART TWO . Numero dos !

Jinyoung sits on the floor of their living room gasping for breath, a yellowing bruise around his neck. Shards of glass are digging into his shins and knees, and are scattered on the floor around him. What's happening to us? he asks himself as looks up at Jaebum, his chest burning with every gasp of air he tries to take in. It's a question he's asked himself thousands of times.

They were once happy. He and Jaebum were once the most coveted couple amongst their small circle of friends. Their future together seemed so bright. But then this thing between us now has turned out so evil. I honestly don't know why I'm surprised he didn't change at all, Jinyoung thought to himself. If anything, he's gotten worst. I guess even angels have their wicked schemes, he muses, bitterly. Jaebum just takes it to new extremes. It was always Jinyoung's favorite thing about Jaebum. He never gives up on the things he loves. He always admired that trait in Jaebum, and now it was biting him in the ass. He will always be Jinyoung's hero, even if he's lost his mind, and the sad part about it is, Jinyoung knows it.

He knows it when he looks at Jaebum now, who is crying and staring at his hands in disbelief. He tries to stand and walk towards Jaebum, but a stabbing pain shoots throughout his frame from his shin causing him to collapse on more shards. "Jaebum," he moans out, looking up again with tear-filled eyes, to find the other smiling maliciously at him. Something starts to stir deep in his abdomen... _Lust? Why?_

Still gasping for air, he tries again. "Jaebum, don't cry, baby. I'm okay," his voice sounds foreign even to his ears. It sounds like steps on graveled rocks, grinding against each other, or like the shattered glass under Jaebum's foot digging mercilessly against each other and the wooden floorboards beneath his dress shoes.

Jinyoung knows he lost this fight too as he looks deeply into Jaebum's sadistic gaze. I know he loves me. He loves me and that's why he's like this. In his own sadistic way Jaebum loves me.

Jaebum leans over him. "You can never leave me again. You hear me? You're mine! Mine! If you ever try to leave again, I'll burn this house down with you in it," he finishes harshly with a tug at Jinyoung's chin, so the other can meet his eyes after they had drooped down towards the floor. The pain in shining from

Jinyoung grabs at Jaebum's collar and crushes their lips together. The possessiveness in Jaebum's voice has turned him on beyond comprehension. Oddly, he's satisfied with Jaebum like this. Maybe he's a masochist, but he know no matter how many times he tries to leave, deep down he doesn't ever want to leave Jaebum. He loves Jaebum.

Nodding his head, he leans away from the kiss. It takes all his strength to stand on his feet, but he does it, the pain shooting through him makes him lightheaded, but he's determine. Jinyoung meekly enters the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. I can cover the bruise with makeup. No one will ever notice. I cut myself with glass from a shattered vase. It's not a complete lie. He sighs and sits on the toilet seat cover, opens the cabinet to extract the first aid kit to treat the cuts. I can't give up on Jaebum. We can get back to where we were.

  
❧

  
Jaebum follows closely Jinyoung, feeling partly like a lost puppy, but the reminder of the pain he felt when Jinyoung left him, still lingers, and thus spurs his determination to make Jinyoung stay.

"Where are you going?" He asks Jinyoung, tone soft, but the danger behind them evident. No answer comes from the other. He watches closely as Jinyoung stops at the bathroom door and opens it. He takes a few seconds to brush at the now purpling bruise around his neck before he sits on the toilet seat.

A hand squeezes at his heart to see Jinyoung broken down like this. The light in his eyes dimmed. He looks meek, even... submissive. A part of him wants to roar with pride, but the other part wants to break down and apologize. He can't, won't apologize now. Instead, he kneels in front of Jinyoung, ignoring the surprised flinch, he opens the first aid kit and treats Jinyoung's cuts one at a time.

The hand around his heart squeeze more and more tightly with each cut he counts subconsciously. Thirty-six in various sizes litter Jinyoung's milky skin, and by this time Jaebum is sitting on the floor of the bathroom, no longer having the strength to kneel, sobbing into Jinyoung's lap. Incoherent apologies falling from his lips and Jinyoung just soothes him by threading his long tapered fingers through his hair.

"Baby, Jaebummie, I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Can you look at me?" Jinyoung softly coaxes Jaebum to look him in the eyes by nudging his shoulders. "Baby, look at me, please."

Jaebum lifts his head, hesitantly. The broken look in Jinyoung eyes makes Jaebum choke on the gasp of breath he takes. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, don't leave me..." he chokes out. "Please don't leave me again. Without you, I'm nothing. I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you."

"I'm not going anywhere Jaebum. Let's just work on us alone. We don't need to see a professional. I'm willing to work through all this on your own terms. Let's just put this behind us, hm? Let's just go to bed and forget this ever happened."

Jaebum searches Jinyoung's eyes before he nods, "Okay." Standing up, he scoops Jinyoung into his arms. He carries Jinyoung into their bedroom, kicking his shoes off at the foot of the bed. Never letting go of Jinyoung, he crawls on the bed and lays on his side with Jinyoung still in his arms. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Words can never express how sorry I am."

"Then show me. Make love to me, Jaebum," Jinyoung says softly, leaning back to look Jaebum in his eyes.

"No, you're hurt."

"I need you, Jaebummie," Jinyoung says simply.

It takes some prodding, but when Jaebum does finally relents, he makes love to Jinyoung slowly and tenderly. Jinyoung ends up crying not from the two climaxes he reaches or the overstimulation, but because Jaebum holds him in his arms throughout the experience as if he was made of the thinnest, most precious glass. He cries for the angel before him, who turns into a vicious monster when provoked. He cries for the man he loves that he's passed his insecurity to.

This man before me now was my beast,* Jinyoung thinks to himself as he falls asleep under Jaebum's gentle hands cleaning him up.

  
❧

  
Fear's clutch on his heart was tight enough to make Jaebum think he was close to a heart attack. Together with anxiety it kept him awake at night. The trauma of waking up to Jinyoung gone was a constant reminder that the other could leave to feel empty at any moment.

He knows it's wrong to lay his hands on Jinyoung, but fear makes him act first before thinking. He doesn't need anyone to tell him it's wrong. He doesn't need a shrink to tell him he needs help.

Soon the sun streams through cracks between the window curtain and shines on Jinyoung's face. A black line of smeared eyeliner streaks upwards towards his temple from a tear that was wiped at harshly, long dried, but ever present. A reminder to Jaebum of the pain he inflicted on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's eyes flutter open and Jaebum feels his heart flutter at the sight. Perfect brown doe-shaped eyes stare back at him reflecting the innocence and love Jaebum could never resist, and his mind shuts down.

The perfect scene a contrast to the destruction that surrounds them. He has to stop hurting Jinyoung! So he makes a promise to himself to never hurt Jinyoung again. He makes a promise to make it up to him for the rest of his life. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm just scared. I don't ever want you to leave again. It hurts so much when you were gone. It drove me crazy. Without you here, I went out of my mind, but I'll get better. I'll make it up to you. I love you so much it hurts."

"I know. I love you too, but let's not fight, okay? Let's stop making mountains out of mole hills. Let's stop shoving each other. Let's stop all the provoking. Let's just stop all of it!"

"Okay."

  
❧

  
Jinyoung slowly walks around the house trying to decide on where to start cleaning up. Broken glass of various sizes, shapes, and colors litter the floor. Picture frames torn of the walls, now lay on the floor. Their circle wooden coffee table that once stood proudly in front of the television now struggles to stand on three legs and tilting downwards on the broken side.

The memory of last night's argument flashes before him. What the fuck, Jaebum? Get the fuck off me!

Do you hate me that much, Jinyoung? Do you wanna leave again?

Stop pushing me!

I asked you a question, so I expect an answer.

I said 'stop pushing me,' Jaebum.

The desperation to hold on to control evident in the scream that was elicited from Jinyoung's lips.

I'll touch you if I want, Jinyoung 'cause only I can touch you in way no one else can. You're mine. He had punctuated each word with a jab of his finger into Jinyoung's chest and walked away towards the kitchen.

Who the fuck do you think you are? You're nothing without me! Picking up a vase, he had flung it at Jaebum's retreating form.

Soon what had started of as an exchange of words turned violent. Anything within one's grasp went flying at the other. Vases, picture frames, books, knick-knacks. Until a Jaebum had lost all sense of control and stalked towards him and pinned him against the wall with rough hands that once held his tenderly wrapped around his neck. The murderous look in Jaebum's eyes sparked a fear in him, but the grind of his groin against Jinyoung's lit a fire in him.

Tears prickle at Jinyoung's eyes again now. Maybe he is a masochist. The sadistic flame in him that once lit orange now licked around a blue masochistic flame too. Burning bright throughout him like the tip of a torch, consuming him. The power of control shifting towards him from where it had once been on Jaebum's side.

It had all started with a lie, and now Jinyoung can say that he's won this tug of war. Now he can only revel in silence. Torn between victory and sadness. He's won the reins he had coveted of Jaebum, but he's broken the man he loves. He will come to love the way Jaebum will submit to him only, but he will also hate that Jaebum will never leave him alone because of the fear he had instilled in Jaebum.

It all started with a lie, and now Jinyoung can only say he loves the way Jaebum lies. They're two psychopaths that know no matter how many knives they stick into each other's back that they'll also have each other's backs. They're lucky to have each other. Together they can move mountains, but together they can also make them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't hate me :( 
> 
> If you ever find yourself in a relationship like this , leave . Cry it out and move on . Take it from someone whose been down that road . This is my story . If you need someone to talk to DM me on Twitter @islandahgase . Bye for now until next time :-*

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all preorder 7For7 ?? o.O 
> 
> Are y'all still alive after that showcase ?


End file.
